How it all begun
by WindyDragon
Summary: This is how the Slayers met each other, beginning from Amelia and Zel.This may be a bit different than the real Slayers... Plz R&RFinished Odd thing: I wrote this before even starting to watch the series.
1. Amelia goes to the forest

Hello everyone! This is my first Slayers fanfict, so please be gentle! I'm not really sure are the personalities the same as in the real Slayers, and my English is not very good, so…

I'll continue only if I get at least three reviews, and the chapters may be a bit different length, but read and enjoy!

''''''''''''

Amelia was a young princess who lived in a village named Seylune. Amelia loved the forest near village, but her father was different. The king often sent his soldiers to the forest to hunt magic creatures. Once the king has sent his soldiers to forest again, and Amelia decided to go pick up flowers unknown for his fathers plan.

Amelia walked under trees until she arrived to a beautiful mead. There was lots of flowers and in the middle of mead were a brook. Amelia stopped to drink some water, and suddenly she heard footsteps from opposite bank of the brook. She raised her eyes and saw a huge bear.

Amelia could hardly hold her scream when she got up and started to walk backwards as slowly as she could. The bear stared her, and then it jumped over the brook and started to run towards Amelia. She screamed and started to running away, but the bear was faster.

The last thing that she could realize was that somebody attacked beyond the trees, and then she saw only dark…

'''''''''''''

Well, did you like it? Please review!!!!!


	2. Meeting Zelgadis

Hello! The first chapter was a bit short, sorry about that… Well, here we go! What will happen to Amelia when she'll awake?

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 2, Meeting Zelgadis

When Amelia woke up, she realized that she was at a small house. She was lying in the bed and she saw a few furnitures. At the one wall she saw a shelf, in the floor were a small fire and opposite side of bed was a wooden table and two chairs.

Amelia looked out from an open window, and then she heard footsteps at the direction of door.

"Are you awake already?" Somebody asked.

Amelia turned to the direction of new voice and saw the boy near her age. The boy was wearing mask and hood, and Amelia could only see his sapphire-blue eyes. He has a bow and arrows and his hair looked sky-blue or silvery.

"Who are you?" Asked Amelia.

"My name is Zelgadis." The boy answered.

"I'm Amelia Seylune."

"So you're princess."

"Yes I am. Did you save me?"

"Yep, I heard you're screaming."

"Why don't you take off your mask?" Amelia asked curiously.

"You don't want to know." Zelgadis answered at the same time as he walked towards the shelf.

"Why I wouldn't want to know?" Asked amazed Amelia.

"Believe me. Are you hungry?" Zelgadis asked as he started to make soup.

For a few moments Amelia only sat and wondered Zelgadis's strange acting. Finally he gave the soup to Amelia and said: "I'll go outside so that you can eat at leisure."

Amelia seized him at his wrist and asked: "Stay for a little longer."

And then she let go at Zel's wrist when she felt that his skin was like a stone. "You're a…"

"A golem, I know that." Zelgadis answered and removed his mask. Amelia saw that his skin was light-blue with dark blue spots on it, and his hair was sky blue.

"I thought that you would be scared." Zelgadis said as he sat to the windowsill.

"Have you always been… like that?" Amelia asked a few moments later.

"No, I was a human few years ago." Zelgadis answered.

"Would you tell me your story?" Amelia asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Asked Zelgadis back, smiling sadly.

"Yes, if you want to tell it."

"Okay, I'll tell…" Zelgadis said and started to tell his story.

"When I was eighteen, I wanted to be stronger. My grandfather Rezo promised to give me what I wanted… but instead of getting stronger, I got this cursed body."

"What do you mean 'cursed'?" Asked Amelia.

"I have a golem's body, demon's strength and human's soul. After that I've tried to get my humanity back, but few months ago I gave up and then I decided to stay here."

"Is there any way to lift the curse?" Asked Amelia.

"I don't know. Maybe Rezo knows, but he will kill me if I just go to ask him to cure me."

Then they heard a voice of horse outside.

"W-what was that?" Asked scared Amelia.

"Hunters. They didn't see us yet. But we have to leave quickly." Zelgadis answered after he has looked out of the window.

They left from the house and started to walk towards Seylune. Amelia was afraid if they would not return to the village before night.

They walked in silence for a moment, until Zelgadis stopped and looked around them.

"The hunters are close. We have to hide." He said and pulled Amelia behind the big tree.

"Hey, wait a minute! Maybe they can take me home!" Amelia said and run towards the hunters.

"No, wait! They can think you're an elf!" Zelgadis tried to yell, but the hunters have already seen Amelia.

'''''''''''''''''''

Are the hunters going to take Amelia back to Seylune? We'll see in next chapter!

Dragon-of-Wind


	3. Saved and wounded

Hello! Thanks for reviews. Like I said, this may be a bit different than the real Slayers, but hey, it's a different beginning! The characters haven't met some persons yet, like Rodimus and Zolf. Well, back to the story now…

'''''''''''''''

Chapter 3, Saved and wounded

"Who are you?" Their leader asked.

"My name is Amelia Seylune, and I'm the princess. Can you guys take me to the Seylune village?" Asked Amelia as she smiled sweetly.

"Don't tell lies to me! Men, take him with us!" The leader ordered, and then one of hunters tied Amelia's hands and upraised her in front of him to horse's back.

"No! I tell the truth! I'm not an elf, so let me go!" Amelia tried to yell, but the hunters continued to ride. Amelia knew that they were going to the village which was rather far away from Seylune.

The sun was setting down, when the hunters stopped to rest to a mead.

Suddenly an arrow flew beyond the trees and killed the hunter who has captured Amelia. Zelgadis jumped to the back of the horse and yelled: "Don't let them get you, elves! Fight for your freedom!" And then the horse started to canter back to the forest.

"You came back!" Amelia cried out in happiness.

"Of course! Now we're going to the other village to rest, and tomorrow I'll take you home." Answered Zelgadis.

And then the leader of the hunters yelled: "Death Arrow!"

Black magic arrow flew through the air and…

…hit Zelgadis at the location of heart from behind.

He screamed in pain, and the horse arose at two feet's dropping Amelia and wounded Zelgadis into the ground.

"What happened?" Amelia cried out.

"He… hit me with an arrow." Answered Zelgadis with painfully voice.

"Oh no!!"

"Listen to me, Amelia. With a horse you should be able to arrive in the village before the sun goes down." Zelgadis said weakly.

"No way! I'm not leaving you behind after everything of this!" Amelia yelled and helped Zelgadis up.

"I-I can't move…" Zelgadis said with faint voice.

Amelia helped him to the back of the horse, and then they started to ride towards the village.

'''''''''''''''

Can they make it to the village before night? Read and find out!


	4. New friends

Hello again! Now we'll see more friends in this chapter…

''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 4, New friends

The sun was already set when they arrived to the village. Zelgadis has became very weak and Amelia was afraid for him. She saw an old woman and asked: "Hey, is there any healer in this village?"

The woman looked Amelia and answered: "No, but there's some travellers in that house. I'm not quite sure, but maybe they can help you…"

Amelia thanked the woman and rode to the house that woman was pointed.

She knocked the door and about her age red-haired girl came to open the door. The girl shouted when she saw Amelia and Zelgadis.

"I know that he look –" Amelia started.

"Is he wounded? Come in, I'll help you." The girl said and helped them in.

"My name is Lina. I'm here with my companion." The girl told when she helped Zel to the bed.

"I'm Amelia, and this boy is Zelgadis…" Amelia told a little confused.

"Have you used the healing spell for him?" Lina asked.

"N-no, I…"

"You can't, huh? Well, let me show you."

Lina put her hand on Zelgadis's wound, and then her hand started to shine in white light.

Lina frowned, and Amelia asked: "What is it?"

"There's poison in his blood. I think that it came from what ever hit him." Answered Lina very worried.

"Oh no!"

"If we won't take the poison off his body, he'll die before next night."

"Oh Zel…"

"There have to be a cure for it. Some spell. But I don't know what." Lina said.

"Are we able to find it?" Asked Amelia.

"I hope so. We have many spell books in the living room, so we can search from them" Answered Lina, and then a tall boy came in. He has a long, blond hair and he was wearing blue clothes.

"What's going on here, Lina?" The boy asked.

"We're going to help these two to heal that boy." Answered Lina, then turned towards Amelia. "He is my companion, Gourry."

"Nice to meet you." Said Amelia, then: "Umm, can we go to search that spell?"

"Of course. Gourry, go to make some food to her." Lina said and walked to the living room. She and Amelia took every spell book that they found on the floor and started to search the right spell.

Lina told her story to Amelia when Gourry was making food.

"Gourry saved me about half year ago, and after that we have travelled together, killing bandits. Don't get it wrong, we're not married or anything. How did you meet Zelgadis?"

"I was picking up flowers, and he saved me from a bear." Answered Amelia.

"Are you in love with him?"

"What??"

"Are you in love with him."

"No, I just… hey, why did you say that?"

"Because you're acting like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you would be in love with him."

Amelia didn't say anything.

They searched the spell for a few moments, until they went to the bed without finding anything.

''''''''''''''''

Can they find the spell before next night? Or will Zelgadis die? We'll see…


	5. Finding the cure

Hellow! I decided to update two chapters because this is a bit short… So here we go!

''''''''''''''''

Chapter 5, Finding the cure

In the morning Amelia ate breakfast with Lina and Gourry, but they seemed to be at food war again. The table was empty in a few minutes.

"I'll go back to search that spell. We have to find it before night." Said Amelia and walked to living room. Lina came with her.

For a few moments they read in silence, until Amelia said: "Umm, I have to go to toilet…"

"Okay, I'll search alone for a moment." Answered Lina as Amelia walked out of the room.

Truthfully Amelia went to Zelgadis.

He slept in his bed, eyes closed and pale. Amelia walked to him and sat to the side of the bed.

"Can you hear me, Zelgadis?" She asked. No answer.

Amelia remembered the healing spell that Lina has used and decided to try. She closed her eyes and put her hand to Zel's wound. She hoped with all of her heart that Zelgadis would be okay, but nothing happened. She sighed hopelessly and walked back to Lina. It looked like she would need some practise about magic.

Gourry came to help Lina and Amelia, and together they searched from all of the spell books that they found from the house.

The sun was about to set, and always-so-happy Amelia started to feel despair. At last Gourry said: "Hey, I think that I found it!"

"What? Are you sure?" Lina cried out and took the book from Gourry. Then she yelled: "It's true! This is the right spell! Now we just have to discover how to use it…"

"You mean you don't know?" Asked unbelieving Amelia.

"There is said that only the one who love him, can cure him," Answered Lina, "so you have to decide do you love him, and then you have to cast the spell."

Amelia blushed. "Well… I don't really love him (yet), but however, I want to try." She mumbled.

"Okay," Lina said when she gave the book to Amelia, "we'll wait here."

Amelia nodded and walked to Zel's room. She looked his painfully face and thought: 'I'm not sure do I love him, but I don't want him to die.'

Then she put her hand to his wound and started to cast the spell.

"Magic wind blows straight, searching you when you're faint. Wild and free it strides, only for love it fights. From one world to another world, inside me so hardly burns. Dying soul and heart, it tries to reach you so hard. I cast the spell of lighting moon, and magic wind finally comes to you…"

'''''''''''''''''

Will the spell work? The spell may be a bit… confusing, but like I said before, my English is not very good…


	6. Everything is okay

Hello! There goes the last chapter. And one more thing: that house where Lina and Gourry live is NOT their own. They just rest there.

Okay, let's start.

''''''''''''''''

Chapter 6, Everything is okay

Amelia waited holding her breath. Zel's wound started to heal up, and he wasn't so pale anymore. But he was still weak.

Amelia walked back to Lina and Gourry and said: "I think it worked. Now I just want some sleep…"

And then she fainted.

'''''''''''''

When she woke up, she realized that she was lying on the couch. She stood up carefully and walked to the kitchen, where Lina and Gourry were in food war again.

"Amelia! You're awaken!" Lina cried out, delighted.

"How long I slept?" Asked confused Amelia.

"Umm, about an hour. You want to eat?"

"Yes, please."

Amelia sat and Lina asked: "Er… Would you and Zelgadis want to come with me and Gourry? We would travel together, killing bandits and adventuring."

"It would be fun. Would you teach me how to use magic?"

"Of course! I would teach you even how to fly!"

''''''''''''''''''

Meanwhile, Zelgadis woke up feeling hard pain at his chest. He heard voices from farther off and stood up carefully. He couldn't remember anything from last two days. He started to walk at the direction of kitchen, taking backup from the wall.

When he get there, he saw Lina and Gourry in a food war and Amelia sitting and eating an apple.

"What are you two doing?" He asked with a faint voice.

Amelia turned and smiled at him. "Thank goodness, you're awake!" She said.

"What's happened?" Asked Zelgadis.

"Amelia healed you. You have been unconscious for two days." Answered Lina.

"Is that so?" He asked, then turned to Amelia. "Thank you. I would be dead without you."

Amelia blushed again, then asked: "Can we go to travel with Lina and Gourry? They would teach me how to use magic, and we would adventure and kill bandits."

Zelgadis thought for a while, then said: "It would be a good idea. Maybe I could find the cure for my curse."

"What curse?" Asked Gourry, and everybody else sighed.

"So, you're coming?" Asked Lina.

"Of course." Answered Zelgadis, smiling.

"Great!" Yelled delighted Amelia.

The End

'''''''''''''

The end has come. Did you like it? Maybe the end was a bit too simple, but I'm not good at endings. Until that moment they started their first trip, but I'm not writing it!


End file.
